Lost in Darkness
by kickcows
Summary: Roxas loses his way on a mission and somehow ends up in Midgar. He meets two brothers who take him under their wings. This story is M for the following: yaoi, incest, PWP. Collaboration fic with Animalcops.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a collaboration fic between myself and Animalcops. Her story, 'Locked Away', had this pairing in it. Or rather, this threesome. I told her how much I loved the idea of them together, so we decided to write something with just the three of them. AC belongs to the brothers, and I belong to Roxas. This story has incest, so if you don't dig that, don't read it. Neither of us own Final Fantasy and/or Kingdom Hearts. Those belong to the geniuses at Squeenix.**

* * *

><p>Roxas, the keyblade's chosen Nobody, found himself standing off to the side of a street, having no idea where he was. He took a look around, nothing looking at all familiar to him. "Oh, wonderful," he muttered to himself. "Xemnas is going to kill me if I take too long." He sighed, trying to figure out just where Saix' portal had taken him.<p>

Nero the Sable peeked out from an alleyway and smirked under his mask, "Brother... do you see what I see?"

Weiss chuckled at his sibling and looked out in that same direction, "Him? Oh, I see it."

The younger of the two nearly purred with delight, "Can I, Brother...?" The question did not have to be asked outright, as the two shared their needs and wants almost exactly the same. Nero's wings twitched and he looked at the white-haired male, "Well?"

"Of course, Nero."

Nero walked out from the alleyway and went up to the small blond, "Hello there. Who might you be?"

"My name is Roxas." The spiky haired blond looked at him nervously. "And you are?"

"My name is Nero." He gave a slight bow and took the younger man's hand in his. "What are you doing here? I don't recall ever seeing you before."

"Where exactly am I?" He looked around at the buildings. "I don't think I've been here before either." He sighed softly. "I hate being lost."

"You're on LOVELESS avenue, my little friend." The raven-haired man purred, "In the city of Midgar."

"Loveless?" Roxas asked, his eyes lingering on the buildings. "And I'm not little."

"Mn, my apologies, Roxas." Nero nodded, "Do you live around here?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm still not quite sure where _here_ is. You said it was Midgar? I don't think I know where Midgar is."

"Well, Midgar is a city that lies on the Eastern Country on the planet of Gaia." He arched a brow, "Do you need more clarification?"

"Gaia?" Roxas said. "No, I don't think so. But I definitely know that I am lost." He sat down on the curb, and stared out to the street. "I've never heard of Gaia before." He muttered to himself. "I thought I was going to Agrabah, but no. Now I'm somewhere called Gaia. And I don't know if I can get back home." He put his head in his hands and frowned.

"Why would you not be able to go home if you got here? I don't quite understand." The young man looked down at the other and tilted his head curiously.

Roxas raised his hand and tried to open a portal, unsuccessfully. "You see, the worlds I travel to have to be connected in some way. However, I've never heard of this world before. I came here by accident. And now?" He raised his hand again, unable to produce the familiar obsidian oval. "Now I can't leave."

"Oh..." Nero said quietly, suddenly feeling terrible for the young man before him, "I'm sorry... You're welcome to my home if you would like."

Sniffling, Roxas looked up at the stranger. "Are you sure? I mean, you just met me. For all you know, I could be a bad person. Heck, for all I know, you could be a bad person as well." He stood up from the curb and brushed himself off.

"I may look like a scary monster, but I am very nice once you get past my looks." He smiled under his mask and his wings twitched a little, "We have plenty of room at home."

Roxas blushed and shook his head. "I didn't mean anything by that," he said, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. Please take no offense."

"Don't worry, Roxas. I get a lot of that, I don't take offense any longer." He chuckled softly, "So, would you like to stay with us or no?"

"Us? Do you live with a bunch of people? I do. I don't mind. I rather enjoy living with a bunch of people. We all have our own separate rooms, though. You don't share a room with a lot of people, do you?" Roxas' speech was flowing fast, as he was rather nervous about staying with a complete stranger. _He seems nice enough._

"Well... My brother and I share a room." Nero chuckled, nodding his head over to where Weiss was leaning against the wall of a building, "That's him."

Following Nero, Roxas looked at the man standing there. "You two look nothing alike. This is your brother?" He looked back and forth between Nero and the other man.

Nero nodded, "Yes, I know. We had different mothers... But he is my brother. His name is Weiss."

"Weiss?" Roxas looked at the man. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Roxas." He held out his gloved hand to the man.

Weiss arched a brow and shook the young man's hand, "Hello..."

Nero chuckled, "Brother is grumpy sometimes, don't mind him."

"That's okay. I can be like that as well." Roxas took back his hand and scratched the back of his neck. "Where do you two live?"

Nero spoke up, "We live in Deepground. Brother lets me stay in his room. I'm sure he'll let you stay there too."

Weiss nodded, "Of course you can." He smiled softly.

"Is everyone this nice on your planet?" Roxas asked. "Usually I'm not supposed to interact with anyone I meet. But...since it seems as if I'm stuck here, I guess I really have no choice in the matter."

The younger man chuckled a little, "Not everyone is nice. But you learn to know who you can trust and who you cannot."

"Nero, will we be going home soon?"

"Yes, Brother." Nero nodded, "We can leave when Roxas would like to."

Looking down, Roxas gave a small nod of his head. "We can go now, if you'd like. I mean, that is, if you still want me to come home with you?" He raised his head and looked at Nero, blushing slightly.

The Sable chuckled, "Of course we still want you to come with us. Come, I can bring us there."

Weiss stepped closer to Nero and took his hand, "Come on, Roxas."

"You can bring us there? How?" Roxas asked, looking at the two brothers holding hands.

"I control Darkness." The raven-haired man said, "I can bring us there by travelling through it." He held out his free hand, "Come."

"You control Darkness? So do I!" Roxas said, smiling. However, his smile quickly faded. "At least, I used to be able to." He walked over to Nero and took his hand. "This is all you need for me to do?"

"Yes," The younger of the brothers closed his crimson eyes and focused, summoning the darkness around them and absorbing them completely. He used all his energy and power to bring all three of them to Weiss' large bedroom in Deepground. "Here we are. Make yourself at home, I suppose."

Weiss stepped away from the two and sat down on the single bed in the room, "We can get you clothing and such later today or tomorrow."

The Nobody looked down at himself. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing right now?"

"Nothing at all," Weiss said, "But if you're staying here, you'll need more clothing than that, right?"

"Oh..." Roxas said. "I suppose you're right." He looked around the room. "You two share this room?"

Nero nodded, "We do."

"But...where is the second bed, then?" Roxas said, a bit confused.

A faint blush spread across both brother's cheeks and Weiss was the one that spoke up, "We share this bed."

"Huh." Roxas said. "Doesn't it get a bit...cramped?" He looked back and forth between the two of them. "I mean, you both are definitely not the same size. I would think it would be a rather awkward fit."

"Nero likes to cuddle." Weiss said quickly, "He likes that we're squished together like that."

Roxas blushed. "Oh, I see. Is there an extra blanket? I don't mind sleeping on the floor."

"You don't have to sleep on the flo-" Nero was cut off by his older brother.

"There are extra blankets and pillows in the closet."

Looking over at Weiss, Roxas nodded. "Where is the closet? Is it this over here?" He went over to a sliding door in the wall.

The older man nodded, "Yes, in there."

"Thank you so much." Roxas slid the door open and saw there were a few different blankets to choose from. He grabbed a couple, and a pillow. Walking back over to where the bed was, Roxas laid down one of the blankets. "I really do appreciate you two being so nice to me. I...Hopefully I won't have to trouble you two for very long." He set his pillow down and sat down on the floor.

Nero tilted his head a little, "You must be tired, huh? You had quite the day."

"I am," Roxas said, stifling a yawn. "I...I didn't realize how much so until I saw the bed." He let out a soft laugh. "I hope you don't mind if I take a quick nap? I know it's not yet dark out, but I think the stress of the afternoon has caught up with me." He laid down and rested his head against the pillow.

"You can rest. We don't mind at all." The raven-haired man shot a look to his brother and the other sent a small smirk in reply.

Roxas let out another soft yawn. "You...you sure...?" But before he could wait for their answer, the blond had fallen fast asleep.

Nero chuckled softly and turned to his brother, "He's kind of cute, huh?"

The older brother shrugged a little, "I guess..."

"Oh, come on..." The raven moved a little closer to Weiss and purred, "Isn't he cute? He kind of reminds me of you when we were younger."

A perfect white brow arched, "Oh?"

"Yeah. Remember? When you were all cute like that...?" He let out a little moan as his brother's large hands slid up his sides, over his shoulders and on to either side of his neck, reaching to undo his mask.

"I remember when _you_ were 'all cute like that'." Weiss smirked, brushing his lips against his brother's blue-tinged ones. He pressed their lips together, his tongue slipping out to lick along Nero's plush lower lip, silently asking for entrance. Nero let out a soft moan and pressed his body closer to his sibling's as he opened his mouth, allowing Weiss' slick muscle to enter.

The two hurriedly stripped each other, trying to keep quiet as not to wake their guest. Clothes dropped from the bed and combat boots and belts were carefully placed on the floor. Weiss settled back on the bed, his hands resting on his brother's tattooed hips as Nero ground their members together. The two men moaned softly in unison, their desire growing as they moved. The younger brother straddled Weiss' lap and ground down, moaning a little too loud as he was entered and stretched by his brother's thick arousal. The younger man's head leaned back, the river of inky black hair dipping down so far it tickled Weiss' legs.

The older brother's hips bucked up, his fingers digging into the other man's hips. He moaned low, his face flushed and his eyes closed. Weiss moaned louder as his brother clenched around him, squeezing his arousal with already tight muscles.

Roxas stirred in his sleep.

Nero immediately stilled his hips, his head turning to look at Roxas, fearing he woke the young man up.

Turning his head, Roxas nuzzled his pillow, resuming his light snore.

The younger man let out a soft sigh, resuming the rock of his hips as he realized that Roxas was still sleeping. He pressed his hands to his brother's chest and rocked faster, their moans mingling in the heated air of the room.

Roxas blinked a few times, being awoken by the sound of the creaking bed. He turned and looked over at said bed and his eyes widened. _But...I thought...I thought they were brothers...?_ He stared at the two of them, as Nero rode on top of Weiss. He bit his bottom lip to not make the two aware that he was awake and watching them. Reaching down, he quietly pushed his hands down his pants and began to touch himself, as the two brothers continued to rock against each other. The sight of the two of them was making Roxas become extremely aroused.

Nero moaned, his movements becoming desperate as he rocked his hips. Weiss bucked up, trying to push deeper inside his younger brother, trying to bury himself further into the tight heat. He moaned deeply, his fingernails digging into the tattooed hips as Nero leaned down and kissed him hard, rough and passionately.

Without making too much noise, the blond began to move his hand faster, biting back a moan as he thrust his hips in sync with the two on the bed. He watched them kiss, aching to be kissed in the same fashion. He felt his lower stomach begin to tingle, making him move his hand even faster as he chased after his completion.

Weiss jerked his hips as he pushed Nero down, pressing hard against his sweet spot. The raven-haired man arched his back and let out a soft cry of pleasure. He raked his fingernails down his brothers chest and clenched his inner muscles hard.

"So... close... my Brother..."

Shoving his fist into his mouth, Roxas bit down hard as he came. Hearing them speak, watching how Weiss was handling Nero had been too much for him. He stroked himself until he felt his body weaken from his release. Doing his best to be discreet, he pulled his messy hand out of his pants and wiped them on the blanket. He closed his eyes, trying to regulate his breathing. Except, he could still hear them, so he cracked an eye open and watched as both Weiss and Nero moved together.

The younger of the two brothers let out a sharp cry as he released, his come coating his brother's stomach and chest. Weiss groaned out loudly, much better at keeping control of his sounds than his sibling, as he released deep inside Nero. The raven's hands slipped from his brother's chest and he fell forward, letting out a grunt when he landed on his brother. Weiss' hands ran up Nero's sides and moved to wrap around him in a hug, being careful of the metal wings.

Nero nuzzled his brother's neck and mumbled, "I love you, Brother..."

"I love you too, my Nero."

Roxas opened both of his eyes and accidentally met Weiss' gaze. He blushed deeply, unsure of what to do for he had been caught watching their passion-filled act.

Weiss smirked a little, one of his hands moving to run through his sibling's hair. He looked at the small blond and whispered, "So... you're awake?"

"I..." Roxas blushed deeply. "I just woke up..." He knew that was a lie, but didn't know how else to answer the question.

"Mn... I'm sure... Roxas... There's room up here for you too... If you'd like." The older brother smiled softly, "If you want to share a bed with _us_, I mean."

Roxas closed his eyes and tightened the hold on his blanket. "I'm fine down here for now, Weiss." He didn't want to admit that he would much rather be in the bed with them. _In the morning. I'll say something in the morning_. He took a deep breath. "Good night, then."

Weiss gave a small nod, "Goodnight, Roxas." He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, one arm around Nero's waist and the other still tangled in the silky black locks. Nero snored softly, letting all in the room realize that he was already fast asleep.

The Nobody listened to the two breathe deeply, not quite knowing how it had happened, but he was glad to be where he was at the present moment. He knew that the three of them would need to have a talk in the morning. Rolling over, he let sleep finally claim him.

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Not quite sure how long this will be, but as long as it keeps us entertained, we'll keep writing them. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Nero's crimson eyes cracked open as he smacked his lips a few times, trying to get the dry feeling away. He slowly sat up, pulling off of his brother's member. Inwardly, he cursed himself for falling asleep so soon because of the pain that shot up his back from his backside. He smiled softly as he looked at Weiss, _but I wouldn't have it any other way._

Weiss shifted in his sleep, turning on his side as he nuzzled his pillow.

Blushing, Roxas made it known that he was awake. "Hi," he said quietly, as he did not want to startle Nero.

Nero squeaked at Roxas' voice, moving the thin blanket so both his and Weiss' lower bits were covered. "Hello... Did you sleep well?"

"I did. But you don't need to do that if you don't want to. I..." Roxas sighed. "I saw everything."

"You..." The younger of the two brothers swallowed hard, "R- Roxas, I'm so sorry... We.. I..." He whimpered softly, looking down. He had no idea what he could say to the young blond to get him to stay with them.

Roxas sat up and looked at him. "Don't be sorry. I..." He blushed some more. "I...I wasn't expecting it. It's okay. I...We should probably all talk when Weiss wakes up, though." He took another deep breath. "Weiss knows that I saw everything. You fell asleep."

A dark blush spread across the raven-haired man's cheeks, "I never last long after we... make love..."

"Make love, huh." Roxas said, closing his eyes. "I wouldn't know what that is like."

Tilting his head slightly to the side like a curious puppy, Nero asked, "You've never had a lover before...?"

"Oh!" Roxas shook his head. "No, no. It isn't that. I have...had...had a lover. I just...you see...Well..."

"What?" The younger brother smiled softly, "You can tell me. I keep secrets." He nodded a little, "I promise I won't tell anyone."

"I don't have a heart," Roxas said. "But it feels like I do."

"Oh..." Nero nodded slowly and then stopped. A thin black eyebrow rose a little in question, "How are you still alive?"

"I'm a Nobody." Roxas said, shrugging his shoulders. "I guess I can exist without having a heart. It's just something I've accepted. But like I said, I still feel like I have a heart."

"I'm sorry, Roxas, but I don't understand... You still have heartbeats?"

The blond stood up from the floor and walked over to where Nero was. He took his hand and placed it on his chest where his heart should have been. "No, no heartbeats. Yet, here I am." He took a deep breath, for added emphasis. "Alive and breathing."

The raven blushed a little when his hand was placed on the younger man's chest, "So... what did you mean by you still feel like you have one?"

"My boss," Roxas said, "the leader of the Organization I'm part of says that we're special Nobodies because we can remember what it was like to feel emotions. But I don't just remember. I actually feel like I feel them. I don't know, maybe I'm just the odd one in the group."

"Ah," He pulled his hand away and smiled softly, "I understand. You can feel emotions while the others cannot. So why did you say you've never made love if you've had a lover before?"

Roxas sat back down on the floor and laid back on his make-shift bed. "I mean, we were lovers...But I don't know if we ever made love. We had lots of sex."

"Did it," Nero kept his voice soft, "Was it meaningful? Did you like it?"

"Um..." Roxas said, clearly embarrassed by his question. "I...I don't know how to answer that."

Nero blushed faintly, "I'm sorry... I'm not used to talking to people... and-"

"Brother, stop bothering Roxas." Weiss rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up, his back against the headboard.

Roxas let out a nervous laugh. "He's not bothering me, Weiss. It's okay. I'm sorry. Did we wake you up?"

"No, no. I was already awake." The older of the two brothers mumbled sleepily, "I was eavesdropping."

"Brother!" Nero squeaked, his cheeks gaining more of a pink tinge.

"Don't you know that eavesdropping isn't polite?" Roxas asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"I never did say I was a polite person," Weiss smirked, "Though, I'll apologize for doing it."

Roxas shook his head and laughed. "Fair enough. So, you two...have you always...? I mean, if it's too personal to ask, then I apologize. I don't want to overstep my bounds, since you both have been so nice to me." He turned his head and looked over at them.

Nero nodded, "Yeah, we... we've been _together_ for quite a while."

"Since we were about fifteen, right?"

"Around that, yeah."

Weiss chuckled, "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Placing a small kiss on his brother's cheek, Nero smiled, "It has."

"How old are you two? I mean...you two are related, yes? I just..." Roxas moved and laid back on his back.

"We're twenty-three." Nero smiled and nodded, "We were born a month apart. Weiss is older than I am, though."

"Huh. And how did..." Roxas looked up at the ceiling and audibly swallowed. "How did you two end up sleeping together?"

"We... We just did... I guess." Nero blushed, "Without telling our complicated past, I can sum it up quickly, we just were in need of comfort and found it in each other."

"I can understand that," Roxas said. "That's...that's sort of how I ended up with my lover. But...but things changed." He wiped his eyes. "But it's okay. I'm okay."

"Roxas... Why don't you come up and sit with us?" Nero offered, his wings folding back a bit, "We're here for you. We may have just met but we can still help you."

The blond sat up. "Help me how?"

"We can make you feel good, Roxas." Nero purred, "We can take your pain away."

"I..." Roxas' cheeks tinged with color. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "No one can help me. Not anymore."

"Please, Roxas? Let us try?"

Weiss pet Nero's hair gently, "Please, Brother. Don't pressure him."

"I'm sorry..."

"You aren't," Roxas said. "I...I'm just not used to this. I'm not used to wanting to be helped. It's always been me helping him. Never the other way around."

"So let us fix that."

"Nero..."

"No, Brother. Roxas needs to know how it feels to be loved." The raven smiled, "Let us make you feel loved, Roxas. Please?"

Torn, Roxas looked over at the bed. "I...What am I supposed to do?" He whispered, unsure of what the two brothers were expecting of him.

"Just lay back and relax if you want to." Nero's eyes sparkled happily, "Or you can be in the middle of the both of us. If not, we can just make you feel good. From head to toe."

Getting up from the floor, Roxas brushed himself off and looked at the bed. "Then...I should take off my clothes, yes?" He fidgeted with his cloak.

The younger brother gave a small nod, "Yeah."

"I..." Roxas stopped talking as he unzipped his cloak, revealing a simple tight undershirt and pants. "Just put my stuff on the floor?" He tugged at the bottom of his shirt nervously.

Nero gave another nod, "Yeah. I'll wash your clothes tomorrow... or rather, later today."

Taking off his shoes, he set them to the side. Roxas stripped off his shirt and set it on the ground. Becoming self conscious as he undid the button on his pants, he hesitated a moment before throwing embarrassment away and slipped off his pants and underwear. He stood next to the bed, completely exposed.

Nero moved to the side of the bed, kneeling in front of the blond. He reached up, his fingers tracing Roxas' cheek, the black nails standing out from the pale skin. "You don't have to be embarrassed, Roxas. You're beautiful."

"I can't help it," Roxas admitted. "Only one other person has seen me like this. And...and it was after a period of time. I..." He took a deep breath and found himself leaning into Nero's touch. "I just met the two of you. Forgive me, but this is a lot to take in."

"Mn." The raven nodded, "I'm sorry." He pulled his hand away, his fingers dragging along the younger man's cheek as he did. "If you would rather, you could be with brother? He is more... normal than I am, for lack of a better word."

"Nero, you're staying. Don't be silly." Weiss nuzzled his brother's neck gently, causing another blush to rise to his pale cheeks.

Roxas shivered at Nero's touch. "I don't want either of you to go. I...I liked watching you two be together..."

Nero blushed a bit more, "Are you sure? I mean... I don't mind at all. This must be very _very_ awkward for you."

"Can I..Do you mind if I just watch you two again?" Roxas asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Or, I don't have to." He laid his hands in his lap, doing his best to not cover himself.

"You don't have to touch us if you don't want to." Nero smiled, "I understand. You can watch us and then brother could help you. If you would like, that is."

Roxas looked back and forth between the two of them. "Why do you keep suggesting Weiss to help me? Is there something that you're not telling me, Nero?" He bit his lip, hoping that he hadn't overstepped his bounds again.

"I... Brother is more... normal. I could touch you if you want, though." He blushed, "I just want to make you feel good."

Turning his cerulean eyes to look at the elder brother, Roxas spoke. "Weiss? Can you help me to understand what he is saying? Because," he looked at Nero's body, "he seems to be pretty normal to me. What am I failing to understand here?"

Weiss ran his hand through Nero's silky black hair, "We're experiments, Roxas. Though Nero had gotten the worst of it. He doesn't like the way he looks." Weiss' deep grey eyes met with Roxas' blue, "You're actually the only one besides me that he _wants_ to see him naked."

He moved closer to both of the brothers. Roxas raised his hand and timidly touched the markings on Nero's hips. "But...these are so beautiful. I've never seen anything like this before on anyone." He let his fingers continue their exploration of Nero's markings, silently worshipping the raven haired man's body.

Nero blushed darkly, trying to keep himself from pushing up into the touch, "R- Roxas...? Wh- What are you doing...?"

"Is it bothering you?" Roxas asked, still moving his fingertips against the raised skin. "I can stop if you don't like it."

"N- No... I like it... I do... But.. But... Can you touch me...?" His blush got darker as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. His wings flexed, spreading out and folding back again.

"Touch you where?" Roxas asked, startled by the wings. He reached up and brushed his fingertips against the metal. "How long have these been on your body?"

"T- Touch me... d- down there..." He shivered at the touch on his wings, "I- I have had them since... since I was ten... I think... maybe younger..."

Reaching around Nero's body, Roxas wrapped his hand around Nero's erect arousal. "Right here, Nero...? Is this where you want me to touch you?" Roxas kissed the top of Nero's shoulder, and held him in his hand.

Nero moaned loudly, his hips bucking up into Roxas' grasp, "Y- Yes! Th- There!"

He moved his hand upward, gently tightening his grip on Nero's arousal. He let out a low groan as he stroked him more. "Does...Does that feel good, Nero?" Roxas bit his lower lip, concentrating on making Nero feel good.

The raven-haired man moaned low, his hips bucking wildly, "Y- Yes!"

Weiss moved behind Roxas and kissed his neck gently, "He reacts beautifully, doesn't he?"

"Mmmm..." Roxas changed the angle of his neck so that the older brother could have more access to him. He moved his hand more, and allowed his thumb to brush over the tip of Nero's arousal, rubbing the small bit of liquid across the head. "He does..."

Weiss let out a low moan against Roxas' neck as he sucked a small mark on the pale skin.

Nero let out a soft cry, rocking his hips a bit faster, his fists clenching in the plush blankets of the bed, "A- Ah!"

"Har-Harder..." Roxas moaned, stroking the raven-haired man in time with his thrusts. He tilted his head more for Weiss, wanting to feel a bit more of the exquisite pain he was creating with his mouth.

Weiss bit down on the younger man's neck, his arms moving to wrap around Roxas' waist.

Nero moans loudly, "I- I'm close! Ah!" He arched his back, his wings spreading out as far as they could go. He trembled, his fists clenching the blankets harder, "Oh... Roxas..."

Hearing his name on Nero's lips made Roxas moan loud. He pressed his back against Weiss' chest, stroking Nero faster. He let another moan slip out as he said, "Come, Nero..."

The younger of the brothers let out a cry as he let himself go, his hips bucking as the blond milked him of his orgasm.

Weiss shivered at his sibling's cry, moving one hand south, he stroked the blond's arousal gently. He nibbled another mark on Roxas' neck and moaned low.

Roxas let out a loud moan. He bucked his hips, surprised by the sudden touch of Weiss. He kept stroking Nero, listening as Nero rode out his orgasm, until he felt that the winged beauty was finished, his body producing no more liquid. Yet did not remove his hand from the warm appendage, for the feel of it in his hand made his body hum. Roxas let out another moan as he began to just feel Weiss, leaning his head back to rest against the man's chest.

Nero moaned deeply, his hips rocking slowly against Roxas' hand, he shivered as he heard the noises Roxas was making. The blond was practically molesting his ear with those breathy moans. Weiss' hand moved along the length of the youngest man's member as his mouth continued to leave mark after mark on his neck.

"More..." Roxas moaned, leaning his head back. "Please, Weiss..." He was vaguely aware of Nero thrusting into his hand, for he was concentrating on Weiss, and how his hand felt on him. How different it felt from his only other lover, the two men using their hands in a very different way. "It feels so good..." Roxas let out a low moan.

Weiss moved his hand a bit faster, nibbling at the younger man's neck gently. Nero whined low in his throat, his hips rocking upward into Roxas' hand.

Recognizing Nero's voice, Roxas began to stroke him once more, groaning at how hard he had become in his hand. He exposed more of his neck for Weiss, thrusting himself without any pretense into the man's warm hand. He rocked his body with Nero's, the two creating a fast rhythm.

The younger of the two brother moaned loud, his head leaning back as his wings twitched. "Yes..."

Weiss purred in the Nobody's ear as he stroked him a bit faster, fingers playing over the tip, "Do you want to fuck him, Roxas?"

"I..." Roxas moaned, rocking his body faster. "Yes...But...I...I don't want..."

"Don't want what...?"

"I don't..." Roxas moaned loud. "You and he..." He stroked Nero more. "But I want to..."

"I don't quite follow, Roxas... Explain..."

Nero moaned louder, bucking his hips up, fists clenching the blankets of their bed, "Ohh~"

"You and Nero," Roxas moaned. "You two...are lovers...I can't...I can't get in the way..." He moaned louder as he listened to Nero's moans, moving his hand faster on his arousal.

The younger brother shuddered, moaning loudly, senselessly. His hips rocked in time with the Nobody's hand.

Weiss nibbled on the shell of the blond's ear and moaned softly, "We don't mind..."

That was all Roxas needed to hear. Without a second's delay, Roxas quickly placed himself directly behind Nero and pressed his arousal against Nero's entrance, teasing him with just the tip.

Groaning low, Roxas kept himself still. "Do you...do you want this, Nero...?" His hand paused in mid-stroke, waiting for the approval of the man.

Nero moaned loudly, pushing his hips back, "Please... yes..."

"Me too," Roxas whispered as he pushed inside of him. He moaned low at how tight Nero was. Having only had sex with one other person, Roxas wasn't sure what he should have been expecting.

The younger of the two brothers pushed his hips back, leaning forward to get on his hands and knees. He moaned deep in his throat, his fists tugging at the blankets. "Roxas... Roxas..."

Weiss smiled, "Amazing... isn't it?" He purred in the smaller man's ear, his hands running along the pale skin of Roxas' sides as he nibbled at his ear.

He moaned low. "So...amazing..." Roxas buried himself in Nero, enjoying how good it felt to be inside of him. For someone who tended to be the uke in his past relationship, this power he felt was making him feel incredible.

Nero moaned low in his throat, pushing his hips back against Roxas', listening intently as his brother began to speak, "Just wait, Roxas... he'll make you feel real good in a moment..."

"Weiss..." Roxas moaned, rocking his hips more. "I...I don't understand...This feels so good right now."

"Just wait," The older of the two brothers purred and he ran his hands along Roxas' sides.

The mechanical wings slowly began to rotate, causing the muscles all along Nero's back to work in tandem as he clenched around the arousal within him. He knew from his experiences with Weiss that the slow pumping of his wings added to the pressure around the length buried within him. He wanted to give Roxas the most pleasure that he could right now. It was the most important thing on his mind. He pushes his hips back and moaned, clenching once more.

Roxas groaned low. "Oh...fuck..." He pushed himself deeper into Nero. "Again...do that again, Nero..." He gripped the raven haired man's hips, thrusting his hips more.

Nero shivered a little, a moan escaping his plush lips as he pumped his wings again, clenching down around the youngest man. A deep blush spread over his cheeks and he fisted the blankets, his crimson eyes closing.

"Doesn't it feel fantastic..?" Weiss purred, "Nero's quite skilled with controlling his muscles and body to work for him..."

The raven-haired man moaned low, "L- Learned... it... Brother..."

"Mn... He did learn it though, he perfected the technique for sex, I'd say. Would you agree, Roxas?" Weiss ran his hands a little further south as his mouth molested the pale skin of Roxas' neck.

The Nobody moaned loud. "So good..." He leaned his head back, giving Weiss more of his neck. Rocking his hips, he could not stop the moans from spilling from his lips as he felt Nero clench more around him.

Nero rocked his hips in a quick yet steady rhythm, his inner muscles clenched in time with his movements. His wings pumped slowly, though they were still folded back to keep from harming either of the brother's lovers. "M- Move... harder..." He whined softly, his accent making his voice sound rougher than it really was.

"Yes," Roxas obeyed, thrusting himself harder into Nero. Holding tight to his hips, Roxas moved in a faster pace, groaning low as he watched Nero's wings. "So...beautiful..."

"I'm... ngh! ...close...!" Nero let out a soft cry, his wings pumping and muscles clenching even faster. He tightened up even more around Roxas as he leaned his head back, his mouth open a little to let out soft panting moans and cries.

Weiss licked his lips and kept making marks along Roxas' neck as he mumbled, "Roxas... Are you close too..?"

Groaning, Roxas nodded. "So close..." He moaned loud, the feel of Weiss' lips and Nero clenching around him almost sending him over the edge.

Nero let out a hoarse cry as he came, all his muscles clenching and tightening suddenly. White exploded in his vision as his release painted the blanket underneath him. "AH!"

Roxas thrust deep into him, moaning loud as he followed him quickly over the edge, his fingers gripping Nero's hips tightly.

The younger brother panted softly, his shadow black hair sticking to his skin with help from the sweat. He moaned softly when he felt Roxas' fingers grip his hips. "Ahnn~ Roxas.."

Loosening his grip on Nero's hips, Roxas took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He rested his head against Weiss' shoulder, his breathing almost normal. "Weiss, you didn't..." Roxas rubbed his hand against Nero's hips, enjoying how the man's marked body felt underneath his hands.

Weiss chuckled deeply, kissing Roxas' cheek gently, "Don't worry about me, Roxas. This was all for you."

As he pulled himself out of Nero, Roxas flopped onto the bed. He closed his eyes, still panting a tiny bit. "Are...are you sure?" He let out a tiny yawn, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Of course I am." The elder brother chuckled and pet Roxas' hair gently, "Just rest, Roxas."

Nero all but collapsed to the bed, his muscles giving out under him as he fell asleep the moment his body hit the mattress.

"Hmm...Okay..." Subconsciously leaning into Weiss' hand, Roxas soon drifted off.

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Who needs a tissue? ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Nero cracked his eyes open slowly, glancing over at the clock to check the time. He groaned low and sat up on his knees, looking over at the other two men smooshed on the bed together. Smiling softly, the raven removed himself from the bed and quietly pulled on his Tsviet uniform and gathered up Roxas' clothing. He walked out of the large bedroom that was built specifically for Lord Weiss and turned down the hallway, making his way to the laundry area.

…

Roxas blinked a few times and stretched out. As he wiped the sleep from his eyes, he saw a mess of white hair in front of him.

Weiss hummed softly in his sleep and he nuzzled his pillow. He grumbled something that faintly sounded like 'Nero... don't eat the bunny's shoes'.

Biting back a chuckle, Roxas disentangled himself from Weiss and stretched out. He looked around and didn't see Nero anywhere. Taking a glance at the floor, he saw that his clothes were no longer there. _Must be related_. He shook his head and watched Weiss sleep.

Weiss snorted and woke himself up; he shook his head a little and opened his eyes slowly. "Hello...? Bunny...?"

"Sorry," Roxas chuckled softly. "Not a bunny. Dreaming about them?"

The Emperor of Deepground blushed deeply and shook his head, "No!"

Not quite sure what his boundaries were, Roxas sat with his hands underneath him. "You sure about that, Weiss?" He grinned at the sleepy man.

"Yeah... Yeah, of course I'm sure!"

Nero opened the door and closed it when he was inside the bedroom, "Brother? What are you shouting about?"

"Nothing!"

"Bunnies," Roxas said, bursting out in laughter.

"Bunnies?" Nero asked, tilting his head slightly, "What do you mean, Roxas?"

"I believe your brother was saying something about you and how you shouldn't be eating the bunny's shoes, and then called me Bunny when he woke up." Roxas smiled. "Where'd you go?"

Nero chuckled softly, "Wow, Brother," He took a seat on the bed, up on his knees, so he was facing the other two. "That's even worse than that dream you had when you wanted to invent flying elepha-cars. Remember that one?"

Weiss crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, "I can't control what I dream about."

"I know, Brother." The younger of the two kissed his sibling's cheek and looked at Roxas, "I apologize, I was starting your laundry."

"Thank you," Roxas said. "Um...is there something I can wear in the meantime? I know I'm probably asking a lot."

"It is fine, Roxas." The raven smiled softly and hummed, "I am sure you could borrow some of brother's clothing?"

"I think those may be a little too big for him, Nero."

Roxas sighed. "It's okay. If that's all that's available, it's fine. I'll make do. Sorry for the inconvenience." He fiddled with the blanket on the bed, not wanting to look at either of the brothers.

"Oh... Roxas..." Nero cooed softly and moved closer to the younger man. He reached forward and cupped the other's cheek, lifting his head so he could look in the bright blue eyes, "Don't be sorry... We invited you here... we want to keep you happy."

"I'm sorry," the Nobody whispered. "I...I don't mean for it to be like this. I hate having to trouble you. I know that I'm small. I know that. Please. It's okay. I'll just make do with whatever. I can just wear a towel. It doesn't matter."

The raven pulled his hand away as if he had been burned. He spoke quietly, "Roxas... I... I didn't mean anything by what I said... I apologize..."

"What?" Roxas looked at him, confused. "Please, Nero. I didn't mean anything bad by that. I just..." He sighed. "I know you invited me here. And I appreciate that, I do. I just..."

"Just what...? If you want to go away... I understand..." Nero moved off the bed and looked around the room nervously, "I... I'll go do more laundry."

Weiss frowned, "Brother you're not going anywhere and neither is Roxas. You both are staying here."

Speaking quietly, Roxas continued to fiddle with the blanket. "I have nowhere to go."

"Which is why you're staying with us, Roxas." Weiss nodded and met the younger man's blue eyes with his own grey, "No one's going anywhere."

"Are you sure?" Roxas asked. "I don't want to put you two out. You both are so very nice. I...I really appreciate everything you've done so far for me." He blushed, not knowing how to put into words what he was thinking.

"Don't worry," Weiss smiled, "I know that you have no where to go... We aren't going to put you out on the streets. We have enough room and supplies to support you, Roxas."

Roxas got up off the bed and walked over to where Nero was standing. "Do you want me to stay? I didn't mean to make you upset, Nero. I'm sorry." He laid on a hand on his shoulder, wanting the raven haired man to understand.

"I- I didn't want to make you feel like you did... I... I didn't mean it..." He looked down, biting his bottom lip.

He gave Nero's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I know you didn't, Nero. And neither did I. I...I'm just very conscious about my size. I'm sorry. I got teased a lot by the guys I live with on my world."

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Roxas..." He pulled away from the other man, "I didn't mean to..."

"I know," Roxas said. Not knowing what else to do, he placed a soft kiss on Nero's cheek.

"Y- You don't have to do that..." He whispered, moving away to take clothes out of the hamper in the far side of the room, "Please... I.. I am going to do more laundry..."

"Nero..." Weiss sighed, "Please, you need to talk about this..."

"I don't want to talk..." He hurried out of the room, holding an armful of Weiss' clothes.

Sitting back down on the bed, Roxas stared at the door. "What did I do wrong?"

Weiss sighed, moving to sit beside the Nobody. He kept the blankets over his lap to hide his privates, not wanting to make Roxas uncomfortable, "He does that sometimes..." He sighed, "He gets over-emotional and always blames himself for things... You've just got to give him a little time."

"I understand," Roxas said. He rested his head against Weiss' arm, hoping that the man did not mind. "I just don't want him to think I'm upset. I'm really not."

Weiss pet Roxas' hair with his other hand, "He'll realize that... He hasn't had many nice people in his life, Roxas. He needs to get used to you. He's constantly afraid that he's going to fail."

"I always feel like that too." Roxas leaned into his hand. "I...I don't want to leave. I feel welcomed here."

"We don't want you to leave either, Roxas." He smiled softly, kissing the other's cheek gently, "Everyone will be fine. No one's going to leave."

Roxas nodded. "Right. Good." He smiled and looked at Weiss. "Besides Nero doing laundry, what do you two usually do during the day?"

"Well... It depends... I usually have to stay here... sometimes I need to meet with people. Nero usually always either goes on missions, stays with me, or goes in his room to be alone."

"Huh." Roxas nuzzled Weiss' shoulder. "So, Nero has his own room?"

Weiss nodded, "He does, yes."

"Does he...does he ever stay in there by himself? Or is he always in here with you?" Roxas asked. "I'm sorry. I barely know the two of you. I'd like to get to know you both better." He blushed, looking down at the floor.

"Don't worry, Roxas. I'll answer any questions that I can." Weiss continued to pet Roxas' spiky but surprisingly soft hay-colored hair as he spoke, "Nero stays there sometimes... but he doesn't like to."

"Besides me...are you two exclusive?" Roxas asked, blushing a bit more. "I mean, I know you two are...well...you know..."

"As much as we can be, we are." He nodded. "You are the first to have us in... years." He chuckled softly.

"Really?" Surprise was etched on Roxas' visage.

"Yeah. We don't really like when other people touch either of us... Did that make sense?" He chuckled again, smiling softly at the younger man.

"Why me, then? What makes me so special to let me into your relationship in that way?"

"I... I felt a connection... I don't know if it was the same with Nero... But I felt like... you would end up being close to us... like... like a soul mate or something... That must sound stupid."

The Nobody's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No, it doesn't sound stupid. But...I have no soul. So, I don't know how that would work. I'm empty inside. I just have memories of feelings."

Weiss blushed a little, "Oh, I'm sorry... That was silly of me to say then."

"No, it wasn't. I get what you're trying to say because I felt it too." He fiddled more with the blanket.

"You did? Really?" Weiss smiled softly, tilting his head at Roxas.

"Even though I can't use the Darkness right now to get back to my home, I knew I'd be safe with you two. I don't know why, but it was just my gut instinct." Roxas smiled, looking into Weiss' eyes.

"I'm glad, Roxas... I'm glad you knew. We'll take care of you, I promise."

The Nobody nodded. "Do you have a mission today? Or do you have plans already?"

"Today is my day off." He nodded, "No plans at all. Why?"

"Just wondering..." Roxas looked around the room.

"Alright." Weiss smiled softly, "Do you want to ask anything else? Nero should be back soon if you want to ask things that you don't want him to hear."

"He wasn't born with those wings, was he?" The Nobody asked cautiously.

"No," Weiss shook his head, his smile fading, "no, he wasn't. He was born normal as you and me aside from his powers."

"They must hurt him a lot."

"Yeah... I feel bad for him. He can't lay down on his back, it hurts him a lot to sit in chairs or to lay on his side... The poor thing... He's not even that sturdy... He's so skinny, I wouldn't imagine that his back can take such pain..."

Roxas' eyes widened. "Oh, that's not good at all. Why would he agree to put them on?"

"He didn't. They were forced onto him... He never wanted any of what he had to go through..."

"Oh..." Roxas said. "How awful..."

"It's what we had to go through..." Weiss sighed, "We never wanted what we got but we were born into it."

"But you don't have wings." It was more of a statement than a question. Roxas could not see anything physically different about Weiss, unlike Nero with his wings.

He nodded, "I don't. I was a successful experiment. Nero was... they called him a failure. Because of that, he was subjected to many different experiments. I wasn't..."

"What else has he been put through?" Roxas looked at Weiss.

"A lot... So much... My poor baby brother..." The older of the brothers closed his eyes to hold back tears from the memories, "He... I shouldn't be the one to tell you these things but he never would... he's so ashamed... but... you... you'll be with us for a while... right?"

Reaching out, Roxas placed his hand in Weiss'. "Of course not. I don't have anywhere to go. I would like to stay with you. And if it's his story to tell, then I'll ask him. That is, when the time seems to be right to talk about it." He smiled. "Thank you for being so honest with me."

Weiss smiled softly back at him, "You're welcome... Nero's so happy that you're with us, Roxas... I know he is... Once he gets a little more comfortable, he'll tell you... We just don't spend time with a lot of people... so we don't know quite how to act."

"It's okay," the Nobody chuckled. "Neither do I. After...after my ex moved on, I just kind of kept to myself."

"I guess we all have a bit to get through, hmn?"

Nero opened the door to the room and stepped inside, "I'm back... I'm sorry for running out like I did... but... the laundry... um... really had to be done..."

Roxas stood up. "It's okay, Nero. Can I help you with anything?"

"No." The raven shook his head and moved across the room to stand before the younger man, "But," he held out his hands which held a small pile of all black fabric, "your clothes are all clean..."

Roxas took the offered clothes with his hands. "Thank you." Looking down, he could feel the color rise to his cheeks. "Should...should I put them on?" It was more of an open invitation than a question, the Nobody not quite sure how to suggest otherwise.

Nero blushed, "I... do you want to...? Um... Do you want more pleasure, Roxas? I can give you more." His blush darkened as his wings twitched.

"I mean...we don't have to...I just thought..." Roxas became flustered, not quite sure how to answer what Nero was suggesting.

"Well... Do you want something? Roxas, it's okay if you do." Nero smiled softly, "You can tell me that you want more and I can give you what you want. Or brother can."

The Nobody looked down at the floor. "I...I don't know..."

"Are you scared of us...?"

"What?" Roxas looked at Nero with wide eyes. "No, not at all. I just..." He took a deep breath. "All of this is very strange."

The younger of the two brothers blushed and looked away from the Nobody, "My apologies, Roxas... Is there any way I can fix that...?"

"Can you show me where the bathroom is?" He got up from the bed, covering himself up a little.

"Oh... Of course, Roxas." The younger brother nodded and got up from the bed, "I'm sorry." He walked over to a closed door inside the room and opened it, "The bathroom is right here."

The Nobody quickly got up from the bed and walked over to the opened door. "Thank you. I'll be right out." He dashed into the bathroom and closed the door.

Nero blinked and looked over at his older brother, "Do you think we upset him..?"

Weiss shook his head and sat down on the bed, "No... No, I just think he needs a little space..." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, falling against the mattress to lay on his back, "This is all odd to him, Nero. You've got to understand."

"I... I do understand, brother." Nero walked over to the bed and sat down, "I won't pester him. I promise."

"Alright, brother." Weiss smiled softly before moving his arm so it covered his eyes.

Finishing up in the bathroom, Roxas opened the door. He saw the two brothers sitting side by side on the bed. "Sorry about that."

Nero looked at the younger man and gave a small nod, "You don't have to be sorry..."

He walked over to where his makeshift bed was on the floor and sat down on the blankets. "I know..."

"If you do not want us... to touch you, then you can just say so." Nero looked down at his lap and clasped his hands together, "I understand."

"What?" Roxas said. "No, that's not it at all!" He blushed brightly.

"It... It's not?"

"No..." Roxas said, wringing his hands in his lap. "I really liked it when you touched me. A lot. And I enjoyed touching you." He looked at Nero, his face flushed.

"You did...?" Nero blushed faintly, looking up at the younger man.

"Yes." Roxas looked back down at his lap, fidgeting nervously.

Nero smiled softly, "I'm glad, Roxas.."

"Yeah?"

The raven nodded, "Yeah."

Roxas' eyes widened as he watched Nero move off the bed. "Nero? What...what are you doing?"

Nero sat beside the other on the floor, far enough away from the bed that his wings wouldn't knock against it. He smiled softly and hugged his knees to his chest to get comfortable, "I'm sitting with you."

"Why?" Roxas asked, watching him.

"You looked lonely down here by yourself..."

"But what about Weiss?" Roxas looked up at Weiss.

As if on cue, the older of the two brothers let out a loud snore and rolled onto his side on the bed.

Nero chuckled softly, "He is sleeping."

"Oh..." Roxas blushed. "Well...did you want to sleep too?"

He shook his head, "No. I'm okay... Are you sleepy?"

"Not really," Roxas shook his head.

"Okay." Nero smiled, "Are you feeling okay, Roxas? Or are you homesick?"

He thought about it for a moment. "No...not really. No one really cared for me back there."

"How sad..." The raven frowned, "Why is that..? You don't have to answer if you don't want to... I'm just curious."

"It's okay. I got in the way a lot. And with things going badly between my ex and I, I mean...It's probably for the best that I can't get back there." Roxas said.

"Well, if it makes you feel better," Nero sent a soft smile Roxas' way, "We'll always treat you well here. You're welcome to stay as long as you need to."

"Can I ask you a question, Nero?" Roxas looked at him, beginning to fidget again.

"Of course you can, Roxas."

"Weiss was telling me you have your own room? Do you stay with Weiss often? I mean, I figured you two would just be rooming together." Roxas blushed. "If you don't want to answer that, it's fine."

Nero gave a small nod, "I have my own room, yes... though it isn't very nice... Brother lets me stay here. It is much roomier and more cozy." He chuckled softly, "Plus we can both fit on the bed."

"That's the most important part, yes?" Roxas chuckled.

Blushing a little, Nero nodded once more, "Yes... though, if you meet others that live here... please don't mention brother and I... being... together... in any way..."

"I understand." Roxas said. "You guys don't let others know about it because...well..."

"You can say it, Roxas..." Nero's voice grew soft, "Because it's wrong... because it's disgusting..."

"No, that isn't what I was going to say, Nero." Roxas touched Nero's leg. "I was going to say because it's taboo. Even I know that. But I don't think it matters. If you two love each other, then what's wrong with that?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"We love each other very much... We love each other and always will... But I don't like how people don't approve... I'm rarely allowed in public with Brother because he thinks people might suspect something... I don't think that's right... I think that I should be allowed to go out some place with him..."

"I'm sorry, Nero. Perhaps with me around, we could all go out? Then maybe it wouldn't be so difficult or awkward for the both of you? I could be your buffer?" Roxas gave the raven a gentle smile.

He shook his head and hugged his knees closer to his chest, "No... That wouldn't be fair to you, Roxas... But if you want, I can bring you out... or Brother can. I'm not supposed to leave often anyway."

"How about...we worry about that later, yes?" Roxas touched one of Nero's knees. "Please? I didn't mean to make you upset, Nero."

"It's okay. You didn't upset me. I'm sorry for bringing all that up, Roxas." The raven chuckled softly, "That's my fault."

"No, it's okay. It's better that I know these things than make some silly mistake. I don't want either of you to get into trouble."

"It's better you learn now, Roxas... But I always get in trouble. I'm not really wanted around. I only leave this room to go on missions, and still, that's only... maybe three times a week. Brother is the one that leaves often. He needs to rule this entire place."

"Your brother is in charge?" Roxas' eyes widened as he looked over at the slumbering Weiss.

Nero nodded, "Yes, Brother is the Emperor of Deepground, leader of the Tsviets."

"And we're in Deepground right now, yes?"

"Yes, that's what our town is called."

"What's a..." Roxas yawned softly. "What's a Tsviet?"

"Tsviets are elite soldiers. Brother and myself are both part of the Tsviets." He got on his knees and stood up. Leaning over, he picked up the younger man and placed him in the bed beside Weiss.

"Nero...?" Roxas asked, barely able to keep his eyes open. "What...What are you doing?"

"You're sleepy, silly." The raven kissed the younger man's cheek gently, "I'm tucking you in." He covered both Roxas and Weiss with the blankets on the bed, making sure both were covered.

Roxas was about to ask him another question, but sleep overtook him. He let out a soft snore, snuggling close to Weiss.

Nero chuckled softly and pet the younger man's hair, "So cute."


	4. Chapter 4

Roxas let out a soft sigh as he felt someone press against his back.

Weiss nuzzled up against the younger man, snoring loudly as he got as close as he could to the warmth.

Pushing back against the warm body, Roxas let out another soft snore.

Weiss wrapped his arms around the other man, pulling him closer.

Nero looked over at his sibling and their new lover from the chair he was seated on. He let out a soft yawn as he had stayed up all night, being sure Roxas was going to be alright. He himself never liked sleeping in new places and he would get nightmares. He wasn't sure if the Nobody was the same way but he didn't want to take any chances.

Roxas mumbled softly in his sleep, placing a hand over the arm that was wrapped around him.

The older brother hummed a little and nuzzled closer to the warmth before him.

Nero chuckled softly and stood up. _Since these two seem to be in such a deep sleep, _the raven thought, _I guess I can go make breakfast for us all... They'll be hungry when they wake up._ He stretched his arms above his head and quickly got into one of his uniforms before leaving the bedroom and heading to the kitchen.

Roxas blinked a few times, hearing the door open and close. He looked down and saw Weiss' arms wrapped around him. Smiling softly, he leaned back against the man's chest, content on being held in this fashion.

Weiss stretched his legs, his toes curling under the blankets as he cracked his eyes open slowly, holding onto Roxas a little tighter.

"Are you awake?" Roxas asked, speaking softly. He had felt the man move his body, but wasn't sure if it was involuntary action or if he was actually awake.

Nodding against the younger man's back, Weiss let out a little yawn, "Yeah..."

"Mmm..." Roxas scooted closer to him, enjoying how his body felt against his. "Did you sleep okay? Nero put me to bed when I started to become drowsy. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind..." Weiss mumbled softly, "You're with us now, Roxas... we love you and we want you to be comfortable..." He nuzzled the pale back before him and smiled softly, "And yeah, I did sleep well."

Tracing a small pattern on Weiss' arm, Roxas smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. I slept much better than I did before. I think that may be the bed's doing more than anything else." He let out a soft chuckle.

Weiss chuckled softly, "Naw. That's definitely my magic, Roxas. I give off the power to get a good night's sleep."

"Oh, right." Roxas laughed. He pressed himself closer to Weiss. "It's nice to wake up to being in someone's arms." He spoke softly, color tinging his cheeks.

"I thought you had a lover before us? Didn't you sleep in his bed with him?"

"I did," Roxas said, holding on to Weiss' arm. "But that's been over for a little while. I...I had forgotten how nice it was to be like this."

Weiss nuzzled the younger man's hair, breathing in his scent, "You're welcome to cuddle with us... we're very cuddly."

The Nobody let out a soft moan, tilting his head to the side for Weiss. "Yeah...?"

He nodded a little, "Yeah."

"I...I'd like that..." Roxas said, letting his hand rest against Weiss'.

Weiss pushed his body closer to the younger man's and hummed, "I'm glad..."

"Ooh..." Roxas leaned his head back against Weiss' shoulder. "You feel so nice," Roxas let out another soft moan.

"I'm glad you think so..." Weiss moaned softly when he pushed his hips forward, "You're so warm, Roxas, are you always this warm? You're warmer than Nero usually is..."

Groaning low, Roxas nodded his head. "I tend to run warm. Is that bad?" He pushed back against Weiss' hips, enjoying how the man felt against him.

"No.. Not at all..." Weiss groaned low, holding the other man closer, "I love it..."

He pushed against the other man's body, moaning softly. "It feels good, doesn't it?"

"It does..." He rocked his hips forward, "Mn... feels so good..."

"Weiss..." Roxas moaned. "You...you can if you...if you want..."

"It's okay... if I do...?" Weiss blushed, not sure if it would be alright or not.

"Please..." Roxas pushed against him. "I...I want you to..."

The older man moaned and ground his hips forward, "Tell me, Roxas... were you the seme or uke in your last relationship...?"

"U-U-Uke..." Roxas groaned low, rubbing against Weiss.

Weiss moved the two of them so Roxas was lying on his back underneath him, "Wonderful... and I can finally... I can love you like this, Roxas... Is that alright?" He blushed faintly, unsure of how to say what he wanted to. He leaned forward and kissed the other's neck gently.

Roxas leaned his head back and moaned. "Please...I'd like that..." He spread his legs a bit, hoping that the older brother would understand.

The white-haired man moaned softly as he watched the younger man, "Do I need to prep you, Roxas...?" He got himself between the other's legs, running his hands over Roxas' sides.

Arching up into Weiss' touch, Roxas nodded. "It's...it's been awhile..." He bit back another moan.

He nodded and held three fingers to the soft lips of the man under him, "Can you... get these wet for me, then...?"

Roxas took the three fingers and let them slip naturally into his mouth. He sucked on the fingers, looking into Weiss' eyes as he sucked on them gently.

Weiss felt a shiver run up his spine as he stared into those bright blue eyes. He licked his lips and gently pushed his fingers a little further into the other's mouth. Roxas sucked on them more, moaning softly around the fingers.

Weiss gently pulled his fingers out and whispered, "That's... That's good." He teased the younger man's entrance with one finger before pushing it inside.

Gripping the sheets tightly, Roxas let out a low groan. "Ooh...please...be gentle..."

"I'm sorry, Roxas..." He leaned forward and gently licked along the younger man's neck, "I'll be gentle..."

The Nobody leaned his head back. "Aah...That feels...good..."

He continued to kiss along Roxas' neck as he gently pushed his finger a little deeper. Roxas gasped, spreading his legs more. Pushing his finger in as gently as he could, Weiss paused when he couldn't push it any more. He licked up the young Nobody's neck and nibbled on his jaw lightly.

"Gaia..." Roxas moaned. "It...it feels so good..." He pushed against his hand, trying to move it further up inside of him.

Weiss thrust his finger gently in and out of Roxas' body, whispering into his ear, "Do you want more...?"

Roxas let out a loud moan. "Yes...I want more!"

The older of the two moaned loudly and gently entered the Nobody with a second finger, stilling his hand so he could get used to it. Roxas pushed against his hand, anxious to feel more inside of his body. Weiss thrust his fingers in deeper, searching for that special spot that was so much harder to find with Roxas than with Nero. He nipped at the younger man's ear and moaned low.

"Ahh..." Roxas moaned low. "Weiss..."

"What is it...?"

He pushed against Weiss' hand, crying out as the Tsviet finally pushed against his sweet spot, making him scream out. "Aahh! That!"

The older man felt a shiver race down his spine at the younger's cry and he pushed his fingers forward, making sure to hit that spot again.

"Oh...oh...please..." Roxas moaned, pushing against Weiss' hand. "I want...I want to feel you..."

Weiss moaned low and licked his lips, "Do you think you're ready...? I don't want to hurt you, Roxas..."

"Aah...one more...one more finger..." Roxas groaned low.

Nodding, the older man pushed in a third finger but kept his hand still, waiting for Roxas to relax against the stretching feeling. Taking a deep breath, Roxas let out a low moan as he did his best to allow his body to compensate for Weiss' third finger.

"Weiss...are you..." The Nobody blushed, moaning softly. "Are you...are you well endowed...?" He bit his lower lip, trying to relax more.

Weiss blushed a bit and nodded slowly, "Yeah... I'd say so... Why...?"

"Mmmm..." Roxas moaned, shuddering at Weiss' admission. "Wonderful..."

"Why, Roxas...?" The older man moaned, rocking his fingers further into the small body, "Do you like that feeling...?"

He pushed back against Weiss' fingers, moaning loud. "So much..."

"Are you ready, Roxas...? Shiva, I don't think I can wait much longer..."

"Take me..." Roxas bucked his hips, groaning low.

Weiss slipped his fingers out of the Nobody's body and held his hand to the younger man's mouth, "Can... Can you lick my palm for me...?"

Roxas stuck his tongue out, licking Weiss' palm slowly. He made sure to coat it with enough saliva, moving his tongue back and forth across the soft skin.

Weiss moaned deeply and pulled his hand away, using Roxas' saliva to coat himself before pressing his member's head to the stretched entrance of the Nobody. "Are you ready...?" Roxas nodded his head, afraid to use his voice.

Weiss pushed his hips forward, moaning deep in his throat as his member was surrounded in a tight, pressing heat. He shuddered and forced himself to stop, not even half way inside the other, as he did not want to cause the Nobody any more pain that he may have already.

"M-Move..." Roxas moaned, pushing back against Weiss.

The older man shivered and pushed his hips forward, his member pushing forward as far as it could. He leaned his head back and moans aloud, "Fuck... So tight..."

"Feels...so...good..." Roxas groaned low, rocking his hips.

Weiss set his hands on the younger man's hips and slowly thrust in and out of the Nobody's entrance. He moaned and let his head fall forward, his eyes closing as he concentrated on trying to find Roxas' sweet spot again. Roxas cried out loud as Weiss pushed against his sweet spot, gripping the bedsheets tightly.

"Fuck..." Roxas moaned low. "There...right there..."

Weiss groaned deep in his throat and he thrusted faster, pushing against the younger man's prostate, trying to make him feel as good as he was able to.

"Feels...so good..." Roxas cried out, rocking his hips forward.

Weiss thrust harder, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the room. He moaned loudly, his fingernails digging into the pale hips of the Nobody. Roxas pushed back against him, desperate to feel him deeper inside of him. The older man moaned deep in his throat and pushed his hips forward harshly, burying himself deeper inside the other.

"Close..." Roxas moaned, rotating his hips. "I'm close..."

Weiss reached down and slowly began to stroke the younger man, he thrust his hips faster, moans falling from his lips faster as he moved his hips. Roxas screamed out as he released, pushing back against Weiss hard as he rode out his orgasm. Only seconds later, the older brother let out a sharp cry as he released within the other. Roxas' head fell forward, panting hard.

Weiss' eyes closed tightly and he focused his breathing, making sure not to fall onto the Nobody. He pulled out of him and panted softly, brushing some of the pale yellow hair out of the young man's hair, "H- How... was it...?"

"I want...more..." Roxas wasn't afraid to be honest with the man. It had felt better than anything he had ever had before, and was anxious to feel it again. He moaned softly, leaning into the man's touch. "Does that...tell you...how it was...?" He let out a breathy chuckle.

Weiss felt a blush rise to his cheeks, "You do...?"

"It doesn't have to be..." Roxas took a deep breath. "It doesn't have to be right now...But soon?" He pushed back against Weiss, snuggling against his chest.

He gave a slight nod, "Yeah... of course..." He smiled softly and hugged Roxas close.

"Thank you," the Nobody spoke quietly.

"'Thank you'? What for?" He nuzzled the younger man's neck and smiled against the pale skin.

"For being so kind and nice to me." He held Weiss' arm, leaning his head back to give the man more room. "I...I'm not used to this sort of thing."

"Not used to being treated nicely? That's terrible, Roxas..."

The Nobody let out a soft chuckle. "We've covered this before, Weiss. It's okay. I'm used to it. But...I like how you and Nero treat me. Without judgement. That's nice. " He held the man's arm with his small hand. "I...I could get used to this kind of attention."

Weiss blushed a little and nuzzled Roxas' neck again, "Sorry... I have a short memory. We'll always treat you like this, Roxas. You'll always be treated well and we'll always pleasure you... I promise."

Nero cracked open the door and stepped inside, shutting it behind felt heat rise to his cheeks as soon as his crimson eyes landed on the scene before him. Letting out a small moan, he whispered, "Oh... Shiva..."

The elder brother looked over at the raven and smirked, "Welcome back, Brother. We missed you."

The Nobody blushed, but kept his eyes on the younger brother. "Hi..."

Nero wished that his damned mask was off so he could wet his dry lips, "U- Uh... H- Hi..."

Weiss gave a soft purr low in his throat, "We couldn't help ourselves, Brother... You were gone for too long..."

"I- It's alright..."

"I love you, Brother." The elder smiled softly.

"I love you too, Weiss..." Nero blushed a bit more, his eyes focused on the two before him.

Roxas moved a bit, hoping that it would be enough. "Would you like to come and join us?"

"I... I'd like that..." The raven haired man made his way over to the bed and sat on the edge of the soft mattress. "Thank you..."

He placed a hand on Nero's knee. "I hope you don't mind that your brother and I..." The Nobody blushed, not sure how to phrase what he wanted to say.

Nero leaned close to him and pressed his forehead against the other man's in a small form of a loving nuzzle as he had the mask on and could not give kisses. "Of course I don't mind... It... The image is quite... arousing, actually."

"Do you think so...?" Roxas moaned softly, pressing his forehead back against Nero's.

The younger of the two brothers nodded a little and spoke softly, "Yeah..."

"How can...how can we accommodate you, Nero?" Roxas asked, wanting the younger brother to join the two of them.

Nero blushed a little more and gently touched the side of Roxas' cheek, "I don't know if I have time to join you, my love. I have a lot to do today... Perhaps I could give you pleasure with help of Brother? But, it takes far too long for me to get in and out of my uniform..."

"Brother... They gave you missions today?"

He shook his head, "No, Weiss. I was told to do chores. I have a lot of laundry and dishes to clean."

"I've got to talk to them about that... it's so stupid that they have you do those things..."

"Please..?" Roxas said, holding on to Nero's wrist. "Stay for a little bit. Chores can wait, can't they?"

"I..."

"Roxas is right, Brother." Weiss smiled softly, nuzzling the Nobody's neck still, "You can always do chores later."

"But, Brother, what about th-"

Holding up a hand, the Emperor of Deepground cut his brother off, "No, Nero. I'll take care of this. We want you with us right now... Right, Roxas?"

"Yes. Very much so." Roxas nodded his head.

"See, Brother? We want you to stay."

Nero blushed deeper, "Okay... I'll stay... For you two..."

"How do you want us...?" Roxas asked, smiling at the dark haired man, excited that he had agreed to stay with them.

"I..." Nero shivered, "I want something... different..."

Roxas blushed and stared at him. "I think we can manage that." He turned his head and looked at Weiss. "Do you agree, Weiss?"

A sly smirk flitted across the elder brother's lips, "Oh, I definitely agree..."

The Nobody pulled Nero closer to them. "Then...let's try something different."

...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Nero pressed close to the younger man, his wings tucking close to his back so he wouldn't hurt either of his lovers. He blushed deeply and pressed a hand to Roxas' chest as he nuzzled his neck, "I... I've always wanted to... um..." His blush got worse, his ears gradually turning a shade of red.

"Yes...?" Roxas asked, reaching up to run a hand through Nero's soft hair. "Don't be shy, Nero. Just tell us what you want."

"I want... I want both of you... i- inside me..."

Roxas blushed deeply. "Really?"

He nodded slowly, "Y- Yeah... Is that okay, Roxas...?"

"I...I've never...I've..." Roxas stuttered, unsure of how to answer his question.

Nero held his hands to his chest, clutching them together into a fist as if it were protecting him, "You don't have to do it, Roxas... I... I can pleasure Brother and you... You don't have to... I..." He looked around the room so he could have a moment to think before looking back at Roxas, "You.. You can have my body first and then Brother can. Is that better...? Is that okay...?"

"Wait," Roxas said. "I didn't say no to the suggestion."

"Do... Do you want to do it, then...? I... It would be tighter for you... and you would feel very good..."

The Nobody blushed once more. "I...I don't even know what to do..."

"You just... you go inside me... and then Brother does... an- and..." Nero paused, not sure what to say, "I promise it'll feel good, Roxas..."

He fidgeted nervously on the bed. "But...I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll be fine, Roxas..." Nero said quickly, getting aroused at just the thought of both his lovers inside him at the same time, "I promise... Please, I really... really want this... I... I have a rather high tolerance for pain..."

Roxas turned and looked at Weiss. "Do you want to do that?"

Weiss snapped to attention and looked at the younger man, "Yeah..." He gave a nod, "We've talked about this before.. Nero and I..."

"Why me?" Roxas asked, the color rising to his cheeks. "I mean, I just met you two."

Nero shook his head slowly, "No, Roxas... It's okay, we don't have to do anything like that. I can pleasure you like normal."

"It's okay..." Roxas said, running a hand through his hair. "I want to...I just..."

Nero shook his head slowly, "You think it is gross and will be painful and not pleasurable at all."

"Nero, stop... I'm sure he doesn't think that."

Roxas sighed. "No, I don't think that at all. I think quite the opposite. I just...I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Please... Roxas, I promise you... I can do this..." Deep crimson eyes searched baby blues, "I want to show you how much pleasure I can make you feel."

Weiss smiled softly, "He loves you very much, Roxas."

The Nobody closed his eyes. "How do we do this?"

"You... You or brother should lay down... and... enter me... Then... the other will go inside me..." He shivered, letting out a soft moan at the image in his mind.

"Don't we need to prep you?" Roxas asked, opening his eyes.

Nero felt a blush spread across his face and he gave a slight nod.

"Weiss, do you have...um..." Roxas blushed, not knowing how to ask for the appropriate supplies.

The elder of the two brothers tilted his head slightly and arched a delicate white brow. "Hmn?"

"How should we prep Nero?" The Nobody asked, the words rushed together.

Weiss' lips quirked into a smirk, "Would you rather use fingers... or toys?"

"Are you asking me?" Roxas blushed deeply, his voice coming out in a squeak.

"Well... yeah. I mean, you're going to prep him, right?" Weiss leaned closer to the younger man and smiled, "I think he'd like if you did it."

Roxas looked at the dark haired brother. "Nero? Wh-What would you prefer?"

Nero blushed and tried to hide behind his hair, "I... I want you to do it."

Weiss chuckled, "See, Roxas? He likes you a lot. Can't you tell?"

"So...use my fingers...?" The Nobody blushed more.

The younger of the two brothers blushed even more and bit his bottom lip, nodding. "Yeah... I... I want to feel you do it..."

"Then...perhaps you should come over here and sit with us, Nero." Roxas took a deep breath, smiling softly.

Nero gave a small smile and moved over to the two other men, sitting beside Roxas, his wings twitching slightly.

Roxas moved so that Nero was laying between both himself and Weiss. "Are...are you clean, Nero...?"

Sharp crimson eyes met with those deep blue orbs and the younger brother spoke softly, "Clean...? I don't understand..."

"Did you shower...?"

"Well... of... of course. I bathe every day..." He blushed a bit more, not quite sure why he was being questioned about cleanliness.

Roxas looked down at the bed sheet. "Are you clean...back there...?"

"I'm sorry... What..? You're confusing me, Roxas."

The Nobody took another deep breath. "I mean, if I were to use my tongue back there, are you clean enough for that?"

Nero's crimson eyes went wide and he shook his head, "N- No... Don't put your mouth back there... That's dirty, Roxas..."

Roxas looked at Weiss. "You've never...you've never done that for him?"

Weiss blushed and shook his head, "I've... never even thought of it... Roxas, I've never even _heard_ of people doing that..."

"We are not very experienced in different ways of having sex." Nero admitted softly.

The Nobody scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I mean...I'm not really that well versed either...but my..." He sighed softly. "My other lover enjoyed it when I did that to him, and I rather liked it when he did it to me. I mean...if you're clean...then what's the problem?" He shrugged, his cheeks inflamed.

"I have never cleaned... directly back there," Nero blushed a bit more, "I don't know how... Maybe we should put this off...? Um... I can learn more?" He scratched the back of his head nervously, "I think Rosso has books on the subject..."

"Rosso?" Roxas asked, not familiar with the name.

The younger brother nodded but it was Weiss that spoke up, "Rosso is one of our fellow Tsviets. But... Nero, I highly doubt she has books on gay sex."

"...Right."

"So...um...what about just going to take a shower?" Roxas said, blushing. "Oh...wait. Your wings, Nero. You probably can't take a shower, can you?"

He shook his head, "No... I can't."

"Okay, well...maybe I don't have to do that now. But in the future? I...I would like you both to experience it..." Roxas said, looking back and forth between the two brothers.

"That's very kind of you, Roxas..." Nero said softly, a small smile gracing his features.

"And we'll be happy to return that favor when the time comes." Weiss finished, smiling in the same beautiful way as his brother.

The Nobody nodded. "Alright. Then..." He raised his hand, letting his fingers brush against Nero's lips, "perhaps we should get you prepped?"

His blush deepened, "Of course..." He opened his mouth just slightly and let his tongue slip out a little, the tip brushing against Roxas' fingers teasingly. He leaned forward and took in his lover's finger down to the second knuckle. He moaned softly, beginning to suck on Roxas fingers as he felt his brother's hands run down his sides.

"Gaia," Roxas whispered. moaning softly as he watched Nero.

Those deep crimson eyes closed slowly as the younger of the two brothers took in more of Roxas' fingers. He pushed his fingers further into Nero's mouth, moaning softly at how his tongue felt against his skin.

Opening his mouth, Nero let Roxas pull his fingers from his mouth, "How does that feel...? Is it alright...?"

"Yes," Roxas nodded, lowering his hand down. He placed his fingertips at Nero's entrance. "Tell me...tell me if it doesn't feel good?" He pushed one finger in, groaning low.

Nero fisted the sheets on the bed and moaned low, pushing his hips back. His metal wings gave a slow flap and he clenched gently around the single digit. "R- Roxas... more..."

"More...?"

"M- More... please..."

Roxas looked at Weiss. "I...I don't understand what he wants." The Nobody blushed, continuing to move his finger inside of him.

"He wants another finger..." The elder brother spoke quietly, licking his lips.

Roxas shuddered. "Already..?"

"M- More!" Nero let out a soft cry, his hips pushing back, fingers pulling at bedsheets.

"I... I'd think so..."

Roxas shook his head. "No, I can't."

Letting out a frustrated squawk, Nero's wings shifted and he clenched down around that single finger. "Wh- Why not...?"

The Nobody pulled his finger out, blushing like crazy. "I...I don't want to hurt anyone."

A deep blush painted Nero's cheeks and he looked at the younger man, "P- Put... Put it back inside... please... please, Roxas..."

Roxas looked at the other brother. "Weiss...I can't..."

The raven let out a soft whine and buried his face in his pillow, pushing his ass up in the air more, trying to get Roxas to push his finger inside once more.

Weiss stopped jacking off long enough to look at Roxas, "Why not...?"

"What...What are you doing?" Roxas looked at Weiss, shock on his face.

Licking his lips, Weiss arched a brow, "What do you mean? Are you telling me that you don't find Nero's position sexy..? Fuck, just look at him, Roxas..." He ran his hand down the pale, tattooed back of his sibling, watching as a shiver ran through that thin frame.

"I didn't say he wasn't...I just...I wasn't expecting to find you already touching yourself," Roxas blushed deeply. "I'm sorry. I'm just not used to this." He pushed his finger back into Nero, biting his bottom lip hard in concentration.

The younger of the two brothers let out a muffled cry, his toes curling as pleasure raced through his body. He spread his legs a bit more, pushing his hips back against the Nobody's hand.

Weiss ran his hand gently down Nero's spine, watching Roxas carefully, "Do you not like it, Roxas? We can stop."

"I'm fine," Roxas said, pushing a second finger into Nero's tight channel. He let out a low moan. "That feel good, Nero?" He leaned forward, biting the man's shoulder blade as best he could, keeping the wing above him as he did so.

Nero let out a cry into the pillow, and he nodded his head rapidly, pushing his hips back against those magical digits. Roxas groaned low as he could feel the slickness inside of Nero, not quite sure if it was from himself or perhaps it was something left over from Weiss. Whatever it was, it was helping the Nobody push his two fingers in deeper, the wetness making his cock throb.

The raven clenched his inner muscles, his fingers gripping at the sheets beneath him. "R- Roxas..." He cried into the pillow, his voice dripping with arousal, "S- So good!"

The blond shoved his fingers in deeper, pushing hard against the man's engorged prostate. "Scream, Nero...Tell me it feels fucking good..."

"Roxas!" He tossed his head back, his wings flaring out suddenly. The one thing that the younger brother could not resist was definitely dirty talk. He shuddered and rocked his hips, "T- Talk more!"

Before he could reply, the wing that had just been extended clipped him in the face, pushing the Nobody off the bed and onto the floor.

Nero collapsed to the bed, his limbs like jelly from the treatment his body had received. Weiss gasped and got out of bed quickly, moving to Roxas' side. He checked over the Nobody's face and bit his bottom lip. "Nero, we'll be right back!" The elder brother got to his feet, holding Roxas in his arms and brought him into the bathroom to help dress his wound. The Nobody was passed out.

Groaning, Roxas blinked a few times. "What...what happened?"

Weiss sighed softly and set Roxas down in the bathtub so he would be comfortable. "Nero's wing hit you..."

"Is...is he okay?" He let out another soft groan as he tried to sit up. "He must have got me good."

"He's fine, Roxas..." The elder brother wet a hand towel and gently dabbed at Roxas' wound, "Are you okay...?"

"I...I think so? My head really hurts right now." Roxas sighed. "I didn't think his wing would clip me."

"It'll be fine, Roxas..." He continued cleaning the wound, "It's not that bad... sometimes Nero just loses control. It's happened before. He didn't know he would hurt you."

Roxas closed his eyes. "He's not hurt, is he?"

"Not at all."

The Nobody sat up. "I think I'm okay to go back in the bedroom. I want to see how he is."

"Are you sure, Roxas? You should really take some medicine for your head."

Holding his hands up, Roxas used a Cure spell on himself. "I'll be fine. I'll just use magic to heal myself."

"Alright..." The elder brother stood up and held out a hand, offering to help Roxas up.

He took the man's offered hand and tried to do his best to balance himself. "Thanks, Weiss."

"You're welcome," Weiss smiled, "I'm here to help."

"Shall we go and see how Nero's doing?"

"Yeah.. I hope he's alright..."

...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Up next, attempt number 2. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


End file.
